


Everything has changed

by rabesgoodeday



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Face-Sitting, Sad, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday
Summary: Misty returns from hell, feeling numb and empty, and fears she wont be able to love Cordelia again like she did before.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 34





	Everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be based off of everything has changed by miss swift, but it took a wild and sad turn, its angst with a happy? and smutty ending. For jessie my bestie, love you feel better

“You two have a lot to catch up on,” Mallory said, walking away. 

“You’re the supreme aren't you delia?” Misty said in the crook of Cordelia’s neck, smiling.

Cordelia pulled away and gave Misty a smile with watery eyes, “I am, come, let’s go get something to eat.” Tugging misty along holding her hand gently. 

That night Misty sat on the windowsill sitting in Cordelia's shirt leaving her cold as the supreme snored lightly in her own bed. She sat and looked up at the stars, bare feet hanging onto the floor; Misty couldn’t sleep, she had so much on her mind. Thoughts about her life before hell plagued her mind, how happy she was, how powerful she felt, how in love she was; she thinks, with Cordelia. Now, she still felt dead, emotionally and physically incapable of being in love or feeling anything. Misty was numb. 

“Misty are you okay sweetie? Come back to bed.” Cordelia said, moonlight lighting up her hair.

Misty smiled lightly and walked back over to the bed where Cordelia was cuddled up, slipping in besides Cordelia, Misty looked at her with sorrow and longing. Cordelia opened her eyes again and looked up at Misty, 

“Why are you looking at me like that, c’mon talk to me baby, what’s wrong.” Cordelia asked gently, stroking Misty’s hair back from her face. 

A thrill shot up her spine at the pet name,“I don’t want to upset you,” Misty answered, eyes shifting away from Cordelia’s face. 

“Look at me,” Cordelia said softly, “Nothing you could say could upset me, I’m just so happy that you’re back my love come here. Would it be better if I wasn’t looking at you?” Cordelia whispered.

“Actually that sounds like it’ll be a whole lot easier if I don’t have to look at ya” Misty said, laying down with her back against Cordelia's chest. Cordelia scooted closer so that they were sharing the same pillow, and she put her hand on Misty's waist. 

“I’m sorry is this okay?” Cordelia asked into Misty's hair. Misty leaned back into her touch as Cordelia wrapped her arms fully around Misty resting lightly on her stomach.

“heh yea this is nice, just might fall asleep on ya.” Misty said with a dry chuckle. Cordelia moved Misty's hair from her face and gently kissed the back of her neck,

“Now tell me what’s on your mind baby” Cordelia whispered into her neck. 

With a sigh, Misty began looking out into the dim light of the room, “Before I went to hell, I felt powerful and I had finally found a purpose ya know? Being with y’all here, able to do my magic to help and teach, finally found my tribe.” Leaning further into Cordelia's hold, “I felt so much love, hell I was in love, but now I feel nothing. I feel so empty, I want to feel that love again but I don't know how to anymore. I’m just empty, I don’t even feel my magic anymore” 

Cordelia's grip tightened around the young witch, “Misty, listen to me, you just got back from hell, you are so strong, it’s expected for you to feel like this.” Turning quickly around in her hold to face Cordelia, Misty let out quickly, 

“What-what if it’s not Cordelia, what if I’m destined to never be loved and never love again? What if I can never feel or never have my magic again, then what will my purpose in life be? I'm scared that…” Misty trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

“Afraid of what love, whatever obstacles you face I’ll be there every step of the way. You are my best friend, you know I would do anything for you.” Cordelia said, wiping Misty's tears off. 

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to love... you again.” Misty whispered softly, “ I can't feel anything right now except pain and sorrow, but ‘delia your eyes looked like my coming home and that’s what I’m holding onto right now to keep me stable” 

“Sweet girl, look at me, please, please look at me” Cordelia said, a hint of sadness in her voice. “It’s okay darling, listen I love you so much, whether or not you reciprocate I will always be here to love you as fiercely as I can and support you and be you’re home whether or not you can still be my home, we will find a way to figure this all out I promise you that in the goddam supreme baby.” 

Misty blinked away unshed tears and they streamed down her face, “You love me back, how? Even after all this that I may never love again and I'm just useless and empty.” 

“No none of that sweet girl, I'm so glad to have you back no matter what we will be able to help you and I will love you no matter how long it takes, you are not empty, you are the kindest most generous woman i’ve ever met.” 

“Yesterday evening changed when I came back here, home to you, I've missed you so dearly all this time, help me know that this is real, I'M real, show me it’s not all in my mind, hold me, kiss me please.” Misty said almost desperately. Cordelia searched her eyes for any sign of hesitation, when she saw none as she leaned in and kissed Misty softly. Misty wrapped her arm around Cordelia’s waist and deepened the kiss slightly. Pulling back, Misty rested her forehead against the others and gently tapping her shoulder, 

“What baby girl?” Cordelia whispered, and grabbed the hand on her shoulder bringing it up and placing a gentle kiss on her palm. 

Misty sighed, “I’m just checking to make sure this is real, and this isn't some alternate hell my mind created up.” 

“I’m real, I’m here, and not going anywhere my love I promise you,” Cordelia said, kissing her forehead. 

“Cordelia,” Misty asked.  
“Hm?” Cordelia responded in a hum  
“Please kiss me again,” Misty said desperately. “Make love to me.” 

Cordelia faulted, “Are you sure Misty, I don't want you to regret this, I don't want to take advantage of you baby,” tucking a strand of Misty's curls behind her ear.

“Cordelia, please let me know this is real, if it's not I just want one night.” 

Cordelia leaned in and kissed her, Misty grabbed onto Cordelia's waist to anchor her down. Cordelia tugged on the hem of her own t-shirt on Misty, 

“Can I?” Cordelia asked quietly. Misty nodded her head, Cordelia lifted her shirt up and tossed it to the floor and looked down at Misty,

“You are breathtaking Mist, come here.” Cordelia said, tugging Misty's waist towards her so her clothed body was pressed up against Misty's naked one. Cordelia ran her hand through Misty’s hair, as Misty slipped her hand under Cordelia’s nightgown 

“Delia let me see you please,” Misty begged. Cordelia nodded her head and slipped her nightgown over her head. 

“Goddam if this ain't real this is a sick joke by the devil.” Misty said looking down at Cordelia in wonder. 

“It’s real baby, I promise you. As long as I am here, no one will hurt you anymore.” Cordelia tugged Misty’s bra and underwear off, “Tonight is about you Misty, no one else.” Cordelia ran her hand across Misty’s navel and gently cupped her center. 

“Touch me like you mean it ‘delia please.” Misty said groaning. 

“I have an idea, come up here,” Cordelia laid down flat on the bed and motioned for Misty to come up, “Ride my face please,” Cordelia asked so sweetly. “I want you to be in control Misty, you set the pace.” Misty slowly rose, thighs trembling as she straddled Cordelia’s head and she looked down at Cordelia and placed her hands on the headboard, Cordelia nodded as Misty lowered her core onto her mouth. 

“Ohhhhhhh” Misty moaned out as Cordelia’s tongue made contact with her center. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s thighs as Misty began to grind down. Cordelia started with soft kitten licks, alternating between her clit and her impossibly wet slit, and then she pulled away and Misty let out a loud groan.

“Baby look at me,” Cordelia said looking up at Misty. Misty's eyes fluttered open and she looked down at Cordelia, her mouth and chin shining in the moonlight with Misty's arousal. “I’m going to flatten my tongue and you're going to ride and set the pace baby girl, my one request, keep eye contact the whole time.” Misty nodded. 

Cordelia lowered Misty back onto her flat tongue. Misty began to ride Cordelia with reckless abandon. 

“Oh fuck good gosh darling don’t stop ‘delia don’t stop, ah” Misty was cut off when she closed her eyes, and she felt Cordelia squeeze her thigh, “Look at me when you cum baby.” 

Misty rode Cordelia until she was a moaning mess, “Ohhhh” Misty let out as she came. Cordelia cleaned Misty up as she came down from her high. 

“Come down here darling,” Cordelia said wiping her hand on the back of her mouth, “ Let me hold you again.” 

Misty all but passed out on top of Cordelia, breath coming out in short puffs on Cordelia’s cheek as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Are you okay Mist?” Cordelia asked, gently scratching Misty’s back softly. Misty nodded her head and kissed Cordelia on the neck, “No baby, none of that, tonight is all about you, get some sleep I won’t leave you, ever again.” 

That night Misty got more than she could have ever hoped for. She may be numb and empty, but she got hope that night, right now that’s all she needed. Cordelia was in love with her despite her faults and that all Misty could have asked for, and she knows that she’s safe here, In Cordelia's bed. Cordelia had her arms tight around her waist and kissed her temple softly as she was lulled into sleep. Misty didn't know what tomorrow held, but she knew she could do it with Cordelia at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt!


End file.
